WFL Survival of the Fittest
Survival of the Fittest Card * Pre-Show: Both Kylo Ren and Leonardo was attacked by the Super Mario Bros. during the match which caused Falcon & Winter Soldier came out and turned into a four team brawl. * 1) Before Captain Marvel entered the Elimination Chamber she was attacked by Princess Zelda & Princess Peach. Which Frank Underwood came out and told Zelda to replace Marvel. * 3) After the match, both Super Mario Bros. and Falcon & Winter Soldier was attacked by The Force Unleashed until the TMNT ran them off. * 4) Both Captain Falcon and Mega Man attacked Star-Lord before Daredevil came out for the save. Frank Underwood would make a tag team match where the team that wins will be added to the match at Infinite Crisis. Elimination Chamber Results Women Elimination Chamber Match Men Elimination Chamber Match Survival of the Fittest 2 Card * 1) After the match, Daenerys Targaryen was confronted by Wonder Woman. * 2) During the match, both the Super Mario Bros. and Green Hornet & Kato were attacked by Breaking Bad before The Defenders and the TMNT made the save. * 5) Before Black Panther entered the Elimination Chamber he was attacked by Loki who ended you replacing him. Elimination Chamber Results Women Elimination Chamber Match Men Elimination Chamber Match Survival of the Fittest 3 Card * 1) After the match, Shoryuken made their return and conformed Breaking Bad * 2) Jason Voorhees attacked Mega Man before the match, which forced Phil Coulson to take him out the Elimination Chamber Match and put him in the Television Championship Match * 5) Green Arrow and Lord Voldemort was both attacked by Captain Falcon and the Super Mario Bros. Miscellaneous *Phil Coulson announced that Ant-Man will debut soon and he also announced Kylo Ren will replace Jason Voorhees in the Elimination Chamber Match *Black Panther and Peter Griffin had a confrontation backstage about their lose in the Elimination Chamber Match Elimination Chamber Results Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match Men Elimination Chamber Match Survival of the Fittest 4 Card * 1) After the match, Punisher made his WFL Dynamite debut where he confronts Judge Dredd. * 6) During the match, Super Smash Bros. attacked Black Panther before Green Arrow, James Bond, Star-Lord and The Jedi Knights (Luke Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi) made the save. Elimination Chamber Results Women Elimination Chamber Match Men Elimination Chamber Match Survival of the Fittest 5 Card * 1) Wonder Woman was confronted by Black Widow after the match * 3) After the match, Thanos would continue to heinous attack on Peter Griffin until he throws Griffin out of the ring. Thanos then Chokeslams Griffin through the commentary table. Thanos throws Griffin in the ring then gave him not one, but two F-5s * 5) During the match, Kylo Ren would attack Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi leaving it an no contest * 6) Freddy Krueger and The Killer Elite would continue to attack Green Arrow. Before, Ant-Man made his return by running the Killer Elite with a chair * 7) Thanos would appear after the match and attack Black Panther until he throws him out the ring. Before Thanos Chokeslams Black Panther through the commentary table, Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents came out and say that Thanos needs to stop or he will be suspended. Thanos would drop Black Panther and confront Coulson saying he can't protect Black Panther forever. Elimination Chamber Results Women Elimination Chamber Match Men Elimination Chamber Match Category:WFL Category:CPV's